Cold Fever
by comfortwriter
Summary: Following the Battle of Beruna and their coronation, the Pevensies begin ruling Narnia but Peter notices changes in his little brother that concern him. The first winter of their reign brings about a mysterious illness that effects Edmund and leads to Peter learning a lot about his brother and his troubles. First fic please give it a read and R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia

A year into the reign of the Pevensies, it was a generally accepted fact that King Edmund was quiet. The residents of Cair Paravel bristled at first to the silence but eventually they learned to watch what he did rather than what he said. The young king may not voice a greeting when passed in the castle halls, but he would smile and nod his head at the person who addressed him. Even if he didn't engage in the long conversations with the people of the castle he spent many hours listening to them all the same. In these and dozens of other small mannerisms, Edmund proved his dedication to kingdom and people but in a wholly different way from his often very vocal siblings.

That year was a hard one for the Kings and Queens and the best for all Narnians since the beginning of the Long Winter. All four juggled rule of the kingdom with classes in history, art, law, and combat, and what Lucy had dubbed "practical lessons" or learning about the Kingdom by walking it and talking to the people. It was a wonder that during all of this the siblings still able to gather spend time together away from court life.

It was during these times that Peter and Susan most noticed the change in their brother that everyone else simply accepted. Edmund spent long amounts of time silent and ceased voicing his opinion on family matters entirely. In England he had been a notoriously picky eater, in Narnia, he didn't so much as make a face even when Peter knew he didn't like the meal. In England he had been an absolute beast anytime before nine in the morning, in Narnia, he was often the last to sleep, rarely the last to rise, and never displayed a tantrum about being awake in the morning. Maybe the most striking was that in England, he resisted any attempts by his siblings to engage him, preferring the solitude. However now if he wasn't busy with affairs of the Kingdom it was quite easy to coerce him into a walk or ride or sit next to him without him squirming away regardless of his usually obvious discomfort.

The changes were entirely positive and yet...Peter worried. He felt a change when Edmund was returned to them at Aslan's camp. The Edmund that returned wasn't the same one who entered Narnia with them, nor was he the same as the the little boy before the war, their grandfather, and the school. This Edmund was entirely different; distant from them most of time, even when they were in the same room. And that was how it remained until the first winter of their reign.

Peter enters the private dining room and joins his sisters already who are already there eating and giggling quietly about something. Edmund's chair is empty but his brother, like Peter, doesn't always start the day with breakfast and is likely working on something. He doesn't worry as he dishes food onto his plate, and neither do his sisters. That is until they still haven't seen him by the time lessons are about to start. Peter excuses himself and decides to locate Ed himself. He checks the library, Western Pavillion, and goes to see Phillip but Ed hasn't been to any of these places. Phillip though proves helpful anyway.

"No King Peter I haven't seen His Majesty this morning. Is something amidst?" Peter can't stop the smile that works its way onto his face. Phillip is without doubt Ed's best friend among the Narnians. The Talking Horse and boy king made fast friends following Beruna and the amount of time the two spent together led to Ed fast becoming the best rider of them. It wasn't uncommon to find Ed sitting in Phillip's stall after dinner and talk, this was much to Susan's dismay when he returned with hay stuck to his clothes.

"No, not really, he didn't make an appearance at breakfast and I simply wish to find him before our lessons start."

The Horse looks thoughtfully and then says, "It is not my place to ask Sire, but have you checked his bedroom? Edm-His Majesty looked ill last night and I sent him to bed early."

Peter doesn't comment on the slip in formalities, Horse and boy are comfortable with each other and he finds it rather amusing that the Horse is doing Susan's job of mothering his stubborning brother. Still the statement concerns him.

"No I haven't. Thank you Phillip I know my next destination." He can't help the frown that comes to his face. The Horse bids him goodbye after extracting the promise for an update and Peter hurries off to his brother's room.

He knocks on the heavy door but doesn't wait for permission to enter and decides it's fortunate he doesn't. Edmund is not only in bed, but piled under blankets and, Peter thinks, still shivering. It is cold out, that much is true. Oreius mentioned the previous night that the first snow of a normal winter was expected by the members of the court who were old enough to remember what winter was before the Witch. Peter had silently been dreading its coming, unsure of how Edmund would react. Now he thinks maybe he was right to be worried.

Crossing the room he sits at the edge of the bed and observes his brother, mostly hidden under the blankets. Ed's face is twisted, lips slightly parted as if gasping for air and when Peter moves a hand to his brow, discovers it cool to the touch instead of warm. He shakes his little brother hoping to wake him up, alarmed by everything.

It takes a moment longer than he wants but dark eyes open and Edmund looks at him confused before mumbling through chattering teeth, "What are you doing in here Pete?" And then with a teasing smirk, "You look ghastly." The quip does little to ease his worry.

"I was going to ask you the same Ed, we'll be late for Oreius." He leaves out reminding Ed of the vague threat of punishment that had given them for tardiness the first day. Neither cared to test the General since but Peter will gladly take whatever the Centaur can dream up if Ed has just overslept something in him is screaming that everything is wrong.

A frown comes over his brother's face as he pushes the covers off clumsily and replies, "You'd better get down I need to get ready and there isn't sense in both of us finding out his idea of punishment."

The still chattering teeth ruin the comfort the words might have brought to Peter and Edmund's fumbling with the buttons on his night robes intensifies this. A few heartbeats later, Edmund still hasn't undone the top button and his frustration manifests in the frown on his brow while Peter watches in shocked stillness as his nimble fingered brother is unable to stop shaking long enough to undo a simple button, much less the ten or so others. Before he really has time to think about it, Peter's hands are holding his brothers where they have finally succeeded in getting the top one undo. They're cold. Edmund's confused look finally breaks his silence.

"Why don't you let me help you?" He's not sure he wants Edmund out of bed but maybe the movement of practice will warm him. He hopes so at least because if it doesn't he won't have another idea. Edmund frowns at him, still confused but nods and Peter thinks back to how Susan compared the new Ed to a doll. It had disturbed him then that his fiery little brother was so passive that Susan and Lucy had spent several hours with his tailors, four mice who had taken a special liking to Edmund and had fast learned needlework despite their small size, holding up color clothes and discussing complexion and styles and all manners of things. Ed had sat there, red faced but Susan had later commented it felt like she was a girl again, dressing one of her dolls.

Right now he's sort of happy Ed is so compliant, he couldn't imagine fighting Ed and doing this. He manages the other buttons quickly and as he gets up to find something to replace the sleepwear, Ed surprises him by pulling a clean tunic from the bed. He dimly remembers sleeping with his clothes to get them warm for the next morning but in Narnia he hasn't felt the need too. He helps Ed slide the new on and takes note how skinny his brother is despite Mrs. Beaver's and the Castle's cooks attempts otherwise. He also notes the pale, jagged scar left from that wonderful, awful day with a tremor. The cordial may have healed it but the scar still cause Peter to shiver on the rare occasion he sees it. Leggings are a little easier since they lack the fastenings that caused the problem.

By the time Edmund is dressed they are late and by the time they reach the Grand Hall they've incurred the ire of their general and instructor who is coming through at the other end, presumably to find them.

"We'll begin the training after a warm up exercise. I think five laps around the castle should be sufficient. I have been meaning to build your endurances." Peter pales at the thought. Three around their usual and painful enough and this borders on cruel as far as he is concerned. Ed doesn't acknowledge from behind him and they follow the General to the door. The centaur pushes it open to reveal the courtyard covered in a light snow, with more coming down. This earns a quiet gasp and Peter turns enough to see the look on his brothers face.

On the way down it had been a more tired version of his usual expression, a surprisingly calming look that put people who knew him at ease. Added too it then were the beginnings of dark bags under his eyes and a pinched expression, not exactly pain but certainly discomfort and of course the slight tremors of chills that he seemed unable to repress. Now it twists briefly into outright fear. Of course Edmund has always hated openly expressing his emotions quickly reins in the look. Peter still sees it though and obviously the General hears the gasp.

He misinterprets it though and turns to face them with a look of grim satisfaction. "I take no pleasure in this Sires, but what I teach you may save your lives and so I cannot allow you to shirk your training."

He signals them to start and Edmund does, a light jog. Peter had been waiting for something, maybe Edmund to refuse or request something else and the compliance catches him off guard and he has to hurry to catch up. The first lap is easy enough but the cold air stings his lungs and the snow makes it harder to keep from slipping. The second is slow going since he's keeping Edmund's pace and his little brother is showing signs of fatigue. That's wrong too. Edmund has always had an easier time with this. His lighter frame and experience with running serves him well and usually he isn't even panting until near the end of the final lap.

However his breathing is ragged and he lacks any semblance of coordination, stumbling and sliding in the fresh snow. He manages it though, and the next lap too somehow and as they round the walls to the start of the run they find Oreius waiting for them. Stern as ever, the Centaur merely states that the next time they are late he will see them run all promised laps.

Not long after they are engaged in perhaps the most boring aspect of training known to man, centaur, or faun; practicing sword strokes on training dummies. Peter and Edmund both understand the necessity, by repeating the motions over and over, it becomes second nature and that can save their life someday. In the present, this knowledge is little consolation for the menotiny of doing it though. Fencing, the exciting part, will come at the end of this is saved for the end but not until they finish these drills to Oreius's satisfaction.

They don't make it that far though. Oreius has spent most of this drill with his attention on Edmund. Peter can't see from where he is standing but he can tell that his brother is not performing to the General's satisfaction by the constant corrections.

"Enough, my King. Clearly you have more pressing matters clouding your mind. When you are ready to learn _I_ will be ready to teach."

Peter flinches at the coolness of the words. Oreius is an excellent instructor but he is not patient when he feels a lesson is not being taken seriously. However instead of Ed's protest or something of the like, he hears a sword clatter and several surprised cries. He is already moving by this point and reaches Edmund in time to find his brother lying on the floor.

He ignores everyone else in the room and drops down onto his knees beside his brother. Reaching out he touches Ed's face and wishes he is more surprised to find it cold. "Ed?" He hears his own words, shaky and worried but doesn't remember speaking them. It hardly matters, his little brother is out.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Narnia, C. S. Lewis does.

Peter sits later beside his brother's bed. Lucy and Susan are with him and he wonders if they are having as much trouble as him understanding this. The healers have just left assuring the three monarchs that their brother is in good hands. Peter wonders if they know he and Su caught the confused and worried looks that passed between them. He does know Su is furious with him and Lucy is upset. He didn't tell them about Ed right away, wanted them to finish their lessons and hoped desperately he would be able to tell them that Ed was fine and just caught a little cold, that the healers would have something for him in the way of a cure.

They didn't and only said to keep Edmund warm and ensure he drank and ate. Peter has the feeling if he leaves now and goes to the library, he will find them pouring over medical texts and historical accounts looking for an answer. Part of him wants to, if only to justify his anger with them, part of him, which sounds suspiciously like Edmund, reminds him getting in their way will lengthen the process. The final part hopes in vain he's wrong that the healers have this under control and his imagination is exaggerating

Susan clears her throat and pulls him from his thoughts. "I think it's time we ate." She says it primly and Peter knows he deserves her anger. He rises and places a hand on Lucy's shoulder. She moves too, sliding off the bed. He expects her to be more worried but she looks much calmer than he or Susan and even smiles at him brightly.

At dinner he learns why. After the food has been placed out Lucy begins Grace, as she's done for every dinner. "Aslan, we thank you for the food, for the hands who prepared it, and the land that grew it and we trust Edmund's health to you since you know what is best and ask you in return to help us to wait for you. Amen."

He and Susan echo the prayer distantly but Lucy catches his eye and smiles again. He finds himself grinning back. Of course she's so calm, she believes that Aslan will care for their brother. He wishes he had her faith then, his thoughts aren't clear and his stomach clenches at the thought of food. He isn't hungry, he's worried. Lucy and Susan dish themselves up and Lucy starts a cheerful babble of what she learned that day while Susan gives him pointed looks over their sister's head. Her meaning is clear, he had better eat.

Fighting her seems more trouble than it's worth so he complies and attempts to concentrate to Lucy rather than the disturbing tastelessness of the food. He knows logically that worry won't change anything, and furthermore, worry may not even be necessary. He may very well finish dinner and return to Ed's room to find his brother attempting to escape Susan's blanket tucking job. He doubts it though, Edmund never does anything half way and getting sick is no exception. Peter is able to finish dinner while eating a Susan approved amount of food.

They return to Ed's room and find no change but it's late and Susan hurries to get Lucy ready for bed. His youngest sister, usually willing to play any game she can think of to sneak even a few more minutes, complies easily enough this time. She only pauses to ask who will read her bedtime story, a job Edmund had taken over in Narnia and one that tonight, he will be unable to accomplish. Susan moves, signaling she will, and Lucy gives both her brothers a kiss on the cheek and whispers something to Ed before leaving. Once they leave, he is left again with his own thoughts.

Peter remembers how he used to read to Lucy, before Narnia and he and Susan had laternated early in their reign. However Edmund had started one night, maybe a month after their coronation, when both Peter and Susan were busy. Lucy had asked Ed to do it every night since and to both older siblings surprise, Ed always agreed. It was true he was generally more complicit in doing what his siblings asked but before Narnia he would, and did, ruthlessly tease Lucy for being a baby. That he should now be not only the occasional storyteller but the primary baffled them.

It was this confusion that lead to one night joining Lu and Ed and learning why. It turned out that Ed was, and is, and excellent storyteller. He didn't only read the story, he acted them out, each character had voices and he became more animated often waving his hands and fencing invisible foes to Lucy's endless amusement. More surprising Edmund seemed to be enjoying himself and when he finished, appeared just as disappointed as Lucy when he reluctantly told her they'd continue tomorrow.

It wasn't only the manner of telling the stories that was different but the stories themselves. When Susan read, it was always romances while Peter tended to pick fairy tales. Ed read epics. Tales of knights and battles and heroes and when he finished Lucy was more awake than at the beginning! Susan had been quick to chastise him but Edmund, for one brief moment, had looked like Edmund before the Witch and boarding school, impish smirk adorning his face in all its toothy glory and his dark eyes sparkling with mirth and mischief as he cheekily offered to read Susan's reports next time since they could put a raging minotaur to sleep. Peter hid a chuckle behind his hand and Lucy laughed, even Su fought to keep he smile at bay. Almost a year later, that night, those few precious moments, still burned bright in his memory.

It was short lived though, much too quickly the gleeful smirk was replaced by the a calmer expression and he apologized to Su softly. She had opened her mouth to say something when Lucy shook Ed's arm and encouraged him to finish as she lay back down. To both of the older siblings surprises Ed didn't tell another story he sang a soft lullaby which had the desired effect of putting their youngest sibling to sleep as he arranged the blankets around her lovingly. Of course his face had burned an interesting shade of red as he bade them a good night and disappeared. They wisely choose not to speak of it the next morning and Edmund had been the primary storyteller since.

"If you think any louder, you'll wake the palace."

Another time the dry accusation would have brought laughter from Peter but not now. Ed meets his eyes from the bed and Peter feels the strange mixture of elation at Ed being awake and trepidation at not knowing if this is over. The faint shivering of his brother under the blankets justifies the worries, he thinks.

Apparently he should have something already because Ed rolls his eyes and says, "I'm fine Pete."

He disagrees. "You fainted during training and you're only now awakening. I think I have the right to be worried."

Ed goes silent at that and Peter does too. He's been waiting for Ed to wake up all day and now that he has, suddenly he can't think of anything to say to him. Several minutes pass in silence before Ed asks, "Did you have the healers look at me?"

Peter nods, of course he did, Ed is sick of course he had the healers look him over. For some reason the words die in throat, never making it out. Ed seems fine with the nonverbal response and asks another question.

"Did they find anything?" This question and the prior one too, now that Peter thinks about it, are asked in a voice very unlike his brother. Uncertain, afraid of the answer, and afraid to even ask. Peter's heart aches a little and he moves from his seat onto the bed. The action surprises both of them. Peter has always been physical when it comes to love and the girls but he and Edmund...well even after the Witch things had often been uncomfortable. Distant maybe is the best word. He thought Ed knew he loved him, forgave him, and wanted what they used to have when they were little but maybe his little brother didn't?

It's a conversation they will have, when Peter isn't sure, but they will. In the meantime he shifts closer to his brother and replies as confidently as he can, "They told me to make sure you got plenty of rest, didn't tire yourself and ate and drank properly. They also said to make sure you understood if you played any of your games they'd bring you down to their wing."

In actuality, they said almost none of that, least of all the last part but the chuckle he gets from Ed is worth it. Neither of them like being abed however at least when they are forced so in their own room it's a little better. Peter loves Narnia...just the healer's wing a little less.

"I suppose I should drink my tea when they bring it to me instead of pouring if off the balcony?" There's mirth in his eyes as he references what Peter did with his medicine infused drink a few months ago when he came down with summer fever.

"I would have gotten away with it if Oreius hadn't been under my window." He replies trying his best to Susan prim tone but the smile breaking onto his face ruins it. Ed laughs and Peter does too, remembering the soggy General's demure face as he announced it was raining tea.

"You didn't think to look?"

"I didn't expect to need to, what were the chances there would be someone under my window at the exact moment I dumped the foul stuff?"

Both brothers laugher is interrupted by a sudden coughing fit from the younger and Peter sits him up to rub his back until the cough eases. He ignores the coldness of the skin and leans Ed against his chest, to better reach his back he tells himself. The fit must have worn his brother out because even after its ended, Ed doesn't move or protest, not even when Peter circles his arms around the younger boy and rocks them slowly. At some point Ed falls asleep and Peter lays him back down and tucks him back in. He adds two more logs to the fire blazing in the room and laments that it doesn't seem to be doing enough for Ed. He then returns to his chair and prepares to spend the night.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Narnia or anything else.

Peter dozes several times and other than that moves about the room. While he has spent a great deal of time in both of his sister's room, Ed's is more foreign to him and he revels in the opportunity to investigate it. His sisters and he have changed furniture in and out of their rooms, altered the colors of the beds and couches and rugs, but Ed kept his room largely the same as the day he started living in it. Of course they are quarters fit for a king so lavish is an accurate description, just more bare than the other three's. Two enormous book shelves rise from floor to ceiling along one wall and several of these shelves are already filled. The walls are largely bare while Su and Lu decorated theirs with tapestries and Peter, despite Susan's protests, mounted his weapons on his walls.

Ed's balcony looks onto his Western Woods. This time of year they glitter white as the pale moonlight reflects off the deep snow piles, Peter see that the snow is still falling too, large flakes drifting down lazily. It's astounding that only a few short weeks ago they were spectacular golds and scarlets and the nymphs paraded around in their colorful finery. Its peaceful up here and Peter can picture Ed leaning against the rail and taking in the scenery; the thought brings a smile to his face.

His journey around the room eventually bring him to the only request Edmund had made, a desk against one wall. Peter learns his brother has made excellent use of. The large dark wood surface is covered by candle stubs, treatises, and documents and in his boredom Peter scans them. Trade deals make up the largest part of them and Peter can tell how much thought has been put into them. The documents are written in Ed's handwriting but the divide between his quick scribbles and carefully printed words is stark. It's clear that some were written in haste with the intent of recopying neater and others have already been through the process.

Joining the trade deals are court files. As the Just King, Edmund is the country's primary judge and only a year in he's starting to gain renown for his calm manner and fair sentences. The Narnians may have been weary of a traitor sitting on a throne, a thought that still pains Peter, but Ed has won many critics to his side by his handling of the Witches supporters and the fall out of it. Peter would have put them all to death and he thinks Susan would have too, Lucy would spared them all, but Ed took time to hear each individual and sentenced accordingly. Peter had been furious when he learned his brother was granting clemency to any of them but his brother had calmly replied that any who repented their service to her should be given a second chance and Narnia would be stronger for it.

Peter had been less happy with that reply but Aslan had made Edmund the judge not him so he had been forced to accept it. That didn't mean he, or anyone else had to like it and to the loyal Narnians, particularly the one in Aslan's army, it had been an insult to see so many of their oppressors released. Those who Ed released often found no forgiveness from their fellow Narnians and violence broke out several times when a wolf of minotaur or some other Beast was attacked. The situation had grown progressively worse as Edmund released nearly a fourth of all of the captured supporters.

Rumors circulated that Ed planned to rise up against his siblings again with these supporters and the criticism was widely believed that Edmund became the target for public harassment by a particularly irate Boar, who had fought at Beruna and felt her loyalty was being insulted. He had listened with the same calm as when he presided over the court and dismissed one after another charge. She claimed he was inept, he replied that was why Aslan placed him on the throne, it was more glory to Aslan when he made the right decision; he was too soft hearted to kill someone, if that was true why had the rest of the supporters been executed? All of these culminating in being accused of still being loyal to the Witch or at least still being a traitor, the irate Beast made very little sense by this point.

At this he had paused for a moment and the Boar, thinking she was correct, nearly trampled him there. Then his brother had asked the Boar what punishment she thought fit the crime of treachery. Death had been the obvious answer. Edmund had offered a slightly bitter smile and told the Boar that death might have been a blessing but by letting him live Aslan had given a much harder punishment in atoning for his crimes, or at least trying to, which he would spend the rest of his life doing. He told the Boar that he had thought at length about each decision and asked Aslan for guidance and believed that those who he had released would serve Narnia with faith and vigor because they had seen mercy in the face of their regret would share in the goodness of Aslan the same as all Narnians.

It was one of the few times Ed explained publically why he acted as he did. The story had spread at an amazing pace and many hailed Ed as a hero. The following day Cair Paravel had awaken to the chant of "Hail King Edmund, Beloved of Aslan, Most Just King and Wisest Judge in all of Narnia". His brother of course been a very embarrassed but he had gone out and addressed the crowds, thanking them for their kindness to him and quietly requested of them to show those he pardoned the same kindness as they now did him because that was the will of Aslan. Since that incident, few had dared question Edmund's loyalty or Aslan's decision and furthermore the former supporters of the Witch who Edmund released were largely accepted back by the Narnians. True to Ed's prediction, few could claim their level of dedication to the rebuilding of the Kingdom.

Leaving the files and his memories, Peter returns to the bedside. He reaches out and brushes hair from Ed's forehead. It's still too cool and when he checks, under the blankets isn't all that warm either. He leans back and thinks about it. The healers don't know exactly how to treat Ed but keeping him warm seems like a good place to start and that had been their tentative instruction all day, hence the fire in the room and the pile of blankets. However, clearly those aren't enough and Peter rises to his feet and sits down on the edge of the bed. He has one more idea but he wonders how kindly Ed will take to it since they haven't shared a bed since Ed was seven.

Still...he can't think of a better solution and if the healers had found something he would already know. Shifting the blankets around he allows himself to slide in next to Ed. In days gone by he might have gotten closer, wrapped his brother up in his arms and pull him against his chest, but that just seems to be another reason for Ed to be cross with him in the morning so he restrains himself. Instead he tries to content himself with waiting until morning and praying it will be better than today even though he doubts it will be.

He must have fallen asleep at some point because even if he doesn't remember doing so, he remembers waking up. It takes him a moment to figure out that a barely audible whimper next to him is the cause. Turning his head he finds Ed moving and his face contorts, brows furrow, and eyes scrunch. It takes a moment for Peter to realize that his brother is in the throes of a nightmare.

"Ed, Eddie it's a dream, shh, you're safe, I promise." He repeats the same sweet nothings he would whisper to Lucy when she suffered night terrors. The ones he once upon a time whispered to Ed as well, before his brother stopped having them or before Ed stopped wanting his comfort, he wasn't sure which. He wonders now if Ed was awake what he would do, would he be angry with Peter like he had been so often last summer? Or would he be happy Peter was there? Awkward, closed off? Part of him is grateful when whatever torments his brother leaves and a peaceful expression returns to his face.

Peter lays back back and contemplates the knowledge of Ed having nightmares. On one hand it seemed obvious, of course he has them, even Susan does once in a while. Beyond that, Ed had suffered from them often when he was younger, like Lucy, and he had sometimes awoken Peter with his violent thrashing and occasional moans. Peter wondered if they had ever stopped or if Ed had simply changed in how he dealt with them. Of course...after the Witch...well Peter could imagine any nightmares featuring _her_ would be far worse than anything Ed might have had at home.

And he had still preferred to deal with them alone? Once again Peter wonders if he failed as a brother. Surely Ed knew, knew that Peter wouldn't turn him away if he needed comfort? The more he thinks about it though, the more he can believe his baby brother would. After the Witch he's so different. So quiet, and calm, and agreeable, and distant.

"Oh Ed." He murmurs quietly to the sleeping form. Another conversation to have. As he resolves this, a pained look crosses Ed's sleeping face and that's the only warning Peter gets that the nightmares are back. This time Peter slides closer wraps an arm around the sleeping body, allowing him to rub circles on Ed's back while he whispers quiet promises of safety and love. Ed calms again and drifts back into what Peter hopes is a more restful sleep.

He resolves to stay awake in case Ed needs him again, keeps an arm wrapped around his brother's middle and uses his other to pillow their heads. He rests his chin on the top of Ed's head, letting the dark locks tickle his neck and jaw. When Ed wakes up tomorrow there may be a fight, but at least until then Peter can hope to keep the nightmares at bay.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I don't own Narnia. Also thank you to everyone who's read and the people who followed and faved and my review! This is the longest chapter yet and the next one will be the last. I hope you're as excited as I am for the end.

"Peter?"

He hears his name distantly and struggles to find a reason to open his eyes. He's comfortable, agreeably warm with a pleasant weight pressed against him. Probably Lucy. His dim mind is close to falling back into sleep's embrace when the his name is repeated.

"Peter I think you need to wake up."

It isn't Lucy's voice and that's what convinces him to open his eyes. He doesn't see his scarlet bed curtains or the golden couch, nor white curtains with golden trim of Lucy's room, instead its shades of dark blue that greet him. The view is the same as his rooms though; out of the massive window is the great white expanse of the Western Woods...not the pale blue of the Eastern Sea. That must mean he's in Ed's room.

"Yes you are and if you don't let go and get up, we'll both miss breakfast and be late of Oreius." The voice sounds wrong though, muffled and scratchy and Ed's but distorted.

"You try talking into someone's chest and sound normal."

How does he keep reading his mind like that? Maybe he actually does think too loudly.

"You talk loud too." This is followed by chuckles which turn to painful coughs and he forces himself up on an elbow to look down at the pale form wracked in a fit next to him. Peter's hands are rubbing his back before he even remembers that this time Ed is awake and may not take too kindly to it. Actually he does stiffen a little at the first contact but as Peter starts the minstartion, Ed slowly relaxes as much as the fit will allow.

When it passes Ed sags further into the bed, he looks exhausted despite having slept. Peter's hand lingers on his back for a moment and Ed doesn't push him off. They stay like that for a moment and but are interrupted when Susan and Lucy enter. Susan takes in the scene with surprise from the doorway.

Lucy happily crawls up on the bed and sits on Ed's other side while she explains, "We were coming to check on you and to see if you had seen Peter this morning." She looks at her brothers adoringly. The look is replaced by worry, echoed on Susan's face as she comes to stand by the bed, when Ed breaks into another coughing fit.

"How are you this morning?" Susan's voice is careful as if she's afraid to offend, or maybe afraid of the answer.

Ed shugs noncommittally but another round of coughing provides a more accurate answer. Lucy winces and holds his hand while Peter's hand rubs his back.

Susan waits for it to subside and says, "I'll inform the cook you'll be eating in your room today and that you won't be attending your classes. Peter, Lucy we need to go eat."

A reason to stay is on the tip of his tongue but Susan convinces him regardless. Reluctantly, oldest and youngest leave. The morning passes in agonizing slowness after that. He eats at breakfast but like the previous night, doesn't taste anything. His mind is certainly not on practice but the General makes a deal with him. If Peter can execute his practice strokes to the centaur's satisfaction, he can be released early. Oreius doesn't say as much, but he and Peter are both aware where the King will go. The promise is enough for him to focus on the mundane repetition and true to his word the General allows him to leave.

He enters Ed's room and finds him sleeping, a mostly empty cup of tea sits beside a mostly full plate, both are long cold. And so is Ed. When they had woken up that morning, Ed had been warmer, able to share Peter's body heat. Now that benefit is gone and Peter can see faint tremors running through his brother. He has only a half hour before his classes resume and he even though he can hear Su chastising him for wearing his dirty clothes in bed, he slides in next to Ed. His brothers sleeping form shifts closer to him and Peter decides he's made the right decision.

That makes him all the more loathed to leave when the time comes so he doesn't. Etiquette, is boring enough and he knows he won't pay attention. Susan and Lucy find his later and the three eat lunch in Ed's room. Susan is usually quick to insist they eat in the dining room but she doesn't even mention it today

It gets worse when a dryad enters, one of the healers, and quietly informs them that in spite of their extensive research, nothing has turned up about their brother's condition. Peter isn't surprised by this at all, actually he's been prepared for it all day. The dryad says that keeping him warm and ensuring he eats and drinks is the best course of action. Lucy cuts in and adds that praying to Aslan is even more important. Peter hears himself agree automatically, but to the dryad or Lucy he isn't sure.

After lunch follows more classes and Suan informs him that he _will_ be attending them, she doesn't say they need to hold his interest. He is thankful once classes are over they aren't holding court and hearing official grievances from Narnians. He doubts he would be any more attentive to them and that would not be fair. As it is, he barely listens to Oreius, Tumnus, and the rest of their counsels make their reports on sightings of remnants of the Witch's army, the coffers, learning that Archenland has responded favorably to the delegation of Narnians that returned from their court, and other things Peter, along with Susan, will need to address with a law or degree in the future.

Right now he is happy Su is at his side. He has little doubt she will let him know she disapproves of his lack of attention later but right now she holds his hand and keeps him focused on something other that his worry about Ed. After a century under the Witch's rule, Narnians are still learning, or remembering, how to live again. Even a year into their reign, problems appear for which the current laws have no answer. Susan, and Ed too, have a knack for solving these problems with laws that rarely require being revisited or outright replaced and with her here with him, he doesn't need to pay as close attention.

As soon as the meeting is over he returns to Ed's room. Lucy is already sitting with him on the bed reading something. Peter is dismayed to learn he isn't awake but Lucy doesn't seem as bothered. They remain there until Susan collects them for dinner, lunch it seems was an exception. It's another fairly dismal affair, at least to him, Susan talks politics with him, trying to draw him out of his melancholy. He appreciates the attempt and it works a little. She even convinces him to look over somethings for her after the meal.

He does, but moves to Ed's desk to do it. Susan doesn't mind though and brings her needlework into the room as well, at his look she informs him that she has done all her work. Lucy sits next to Ed once more and the night passes like that. When it's time for Lucy to go to bed, Susan takes her and Peter is left alone with Ed again. He finishes what he agreed to do for Susan and even digs through Ed's desk to find some of the proposals that he read the night before and adds them to the pile for Susan.

After that he takes the bedside seat Susan had occupied and waits. It's too early to go get into bed, at least it seems that way. Ed's nightmare though say differently. Peter tries again to get rid of them without getting into the bed but none of them prove effective long term. In the end he repeats what he did the night before and it ends the same way, him asleep with Ed curled into his side.

Ed doesn't wake up the next morning though and it's Susan who rouses him. She bids him to ready himself and informs him she has arranged for Ed to have company all day. It eases his mind a little and he's better off in his classes, knowing Ed isn't alone seems to ease his worry. He still slips away after lunch, during a break in his day, to check on Ed himself. Beaver is sitting with him.

On his way out the Creature nervously explains that the younger king has had problems sleeping, but has yet to wake up. He's gone before Peter can question but the older king doesn't need to, the tense look on Ed's face is enough explanation. He runs his fingers through the black hair and for the moment it eases the expression. Any comfort he had taken in Susan's comment that morning of having someone with their brother at all times is gone now.

Peter stays until Lucy finds him and quietly says that Susan is cross with him. He almost resolves not to leave because it would be cruel to Ed but Narnia needs his attention too and he forces himself to attend to his duties. Despite this resolve, he suffers through the rest of the day counting the seconds until he can stop being King and start being big brother. He is able to get work done after dinner, when he's sitting on Ed's bed and is giving his signature on already proposed plans. He even half listens as Susan goes over them with him.

Lucy sits on Ed's other side and works on her sewing. She's unhappy but it has much more to do with being forced to sew than it does with Ed's sickness. In fact, she quietly updates her sleeping brother on everything she's learned that day, the Squirrels she met and how fast they talk and little they seem to hear, she had to repeat her name several times before they remembered, she also passes on Phillip's well wishes and tells him the Horse awaits him in the stables when he is well. Very quietly she informs him Susan being a pest without him and Peter is beside himself with worry and that is asking Aslan to heal him. Susan doesn't hear and Peter doesn't let on that he did. True to her faith, she reminds Peter after he kisses her goodnight that Aslan is watching and everything will be fine.

Her faith isn't rubbing off on him though and she is right about his worry. Once the girls are gone he losses any ambition he had to work. He spends the next hour lost in thought and turns in early. Before he goes to sleep he silently prays to Aslan, to protect Ed, and heal him but nothing changes, he's terrified to find he isn't surprised and wonders what Lucy would think if she knew his faithlessness. He does feel better as he settles in and pulls Ed to him. Sleep comes quickly, all of the worrying tired him out and a sudden sense of peace he feels makes it all the easier.

The next two days bring no change. Ed sleeps fitfully through the day and occasionally awakens but when he does he isn't aware of the world around him, only the one in his head. The healers try a number of remedies from hot baths to herb infused teas but none bring about a change.

Peter's worry only grows and along side it, a sense of deep failure. Ed's waking moments usually involve the younger King wracked with guilt, fear, and sadness. Peter witness most of them, at least from the middle until the end, because no matter who is with Edmund at the time, they know it's best to seek out one of the three when the young King wakes up. During the first of these waking episodes, Peter is interrupted during one of his lessons for. It's Mrs Beaver who gently tugs him along up to the room and to the heartbreaking scene.

Edmund is sitting in the corner of his room, back pressed against the wall and dark eyes wide and terrified. Peter approaches slowly not wanting to alarm him. Mrs Beaver told him on the way up he seemed to be in the throes of a nightmare while awake and he hadn't known who she was.

"Hey Ed, it's me, Pete. What are you doing out of bed?" He sits down in front of him and this at least draws the unfocused eyes to him.

"Pete?" The voice is quiet and so unlike his brother it hurts.

"Yeah, its me." He doesn't know what to say, unsure how much Ed is hearing or how much he understands. He does reach his hands out and covers his brother's which are cold. He considers it a victory that Ed lets him and doesn't pull away.

"How? You shouldn't be here."The conviction in his voice is painful.

Afraid of the answer he asks, "Why not?"

Ed shrugs but something about the look in his eyes convinces Peter he has an answer and just doesn't want to give it so he prompts again.

"Why shouldn't I be with you, Eddie?"

Ed shivers more violently and replies at length, "Cause you should be stone, _she_ got you."

Peter fights back a sob and reaches out to hug Ed. He's happy his brother doesn't fight him because he isn't sure what he would do if Ed did. "She's gone Ed remember? Aslan killed her and your safe, and so am I, so's Lucy and Su. Remember?"

Another tremor but a small nod. Peter is able to convince Ed to stand and brings him back to bed. He tucks him back in and he turns to go, feeling sick at the conversation and not wanting Ed to see him cry anymore than he already has, when Ed grabs his hand.

The still confused looking Ed manages to ask, "Can you stay Pete? She doesn't come when you're here."

Any thought of leaving vanishes and Peter leans down and presses his lips against Ed's forehead and sits back down. How could he refuse such a vulnerable request? He combs his finger through Ed's hair slowly and whispers promises. When his brother is back asleep he informs Mrs Beaver that if Ed wakes up again he is to be summoned immediately. She promises to do so and tactfully pretends she hasn't just witnessed the incredibly personal moment. He can't voice his gratitude but he thinks she knows in the way she pats his hand and smiles at him.

It isn't the last of these incidents but they are thankfully few in number. They do give a window into his normally stoic brother's mind and Peter learns quickly it's a dark place. Everything from the Witch's torture to the guilt of his betrayal and doubts about his siblings love haunt him over and over and these are just the ones Peter knows about. During one of his awake periods, Peter asks him about all of these fears and nightmares and the vague reply confirmed that they were ongoing events, nightly,or almost so if Peter understood Ed right.

The worst part for Peter is that Ed has suffered through all of these fears alone for all this time. And that he's let him. Somehow Peter didn't notice his brother's sleeplessness or doubts and it hurts. He doesn't really blame Ed for not talking to him, he should have started this, sat Ed down and told him everything he needed to hear, he was loved and forgiven and Peter would always be there when he felt to small or weak to do something. He will if, when Ed wakes up for real and he hopes it won't be too late when he does.

Susan tries to easy his guilt, reminds him Edmund had a choice whether or not to seek out any of them and that all of them, Ed included, had a lot going on and somethings naturally slipped their attention or fell by the wayside. He's thankful, really he is, for her especially when she holds him and rocks him back and forth the night he tells her all of this and placates him as best she can. It doesn't change that she's wrong, something she also knows, but it does help him a little. He may be High King, responsible for the protection and harmony of the kingdom, but he's also the oldest brother, oldest sibling, responsible for the happiness and safety of his brother and sisters.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the _Chronicles of Narnia_

Well, this is the final chapter, although either Wednesday or Thursday I'll post an epilogue, thanks to everyone who's read this far and a special thank you to Nanuka02 for reviewing! To all of you though I do have another fic in the works, a sequel to this one. I'm not sure when it'll be ready for release but I'll try to start hopefully in the upcoming weekend.

Ed wakes up at the end of the third day, really wakes up, not just brought to some sort of waking nightmare. Peter is at the desk when it happens, Susan sitting in an armchair working on her sewing, and Lucy sits next to him in the bed with a book spread out over her lap. When exactly he wakes up Peter isn't sure but the quiet of the room is interrupted by a raspy comment.

"You'd better not be reading ahead in your bedtime story Lu, I'm sure it isn't as exciting as when I read it."

A squeal of delight emanates from the younger girl and Peter and Susan rush over to see Ed, pale and shaky, prop himself up on his elbow and look over the page. He tuts.

"I'm disappointed sister mine, I'm not even this far and now I know how it ends."

"Oh Ed, you're awake!"

The positionig is awkward and requires a lot of flailing limbs but that doesn't discourage Lucy in the slightest as she wraps him in a tight hug. Despite the minor melee caused by Lucy, Susan's hand finds his forehead.

A delighted, breathy cry follows, "He's warming up."

She grabs Peter's hand and presses it against the skin to prove her point. Peter doesn't bother replying as he hauls Ed and Lucy up and into a hug which a moment later Susan joins. The three are so happy they nearly miss the soft moan of pain. The mood darkens immediately and the three reluctantly pull away. Ed's face is twisted with discomfort which he tries to hide but fails at doing so.

Susan rises from the bed and announces she is going to get them something to eat. Of course three of them have already had dinner but Peter suspects she doesn't want to single Ed out. Lucy is asking questions at so rapid a pace the Squirrels would be proud but Peter moves back a little to observe Ed at a distance. His face looks less twisted, but pale even by his standards, except for dark smudges under his eyes like bruises. His breathing seems easy enough but his eyes display a sort of bewilderment. Whether due to trying to keep up with Lucy or any number of other reasons is anyone's guess.

Deciding the best course of action for now is to get answers, Peter shifts the pillows around so Ed has something to lean against and then sits down and takes his hands. They're warmer too but not as much as they should be.

"Ed." He breaks into Lucy's questioning and she blushes a bit but continues smiling at Ed, practically vibrating with happiness and energy. Peter continues slowly, trying not to overwhelm his befuddled brother. "How do you feel?"

Ed shrugs but at a look from Peter he replies more honestly, "Besides cold? Tired, achy, maybe a little hungry?" The last part is uncertain but Susan arrives with food at that moment. Broth, Peter thinks from the smell. She passes a cup each of them. Ed goes a little green and Peter wonders if it's cruel to try to force him eat something but it's necessary. He does feel justified in not making Ed drink more than a half cup rationalizing it's best he has too little and keeps it down as opposed to having enough but not. Susan must think the same because she doesn't force the issue.

The comfortable silence is broken by a yawn from Lucy. It's late and even though she tries to stifle it, the noise still comes out. Susan collects the cups and tells Lucy it's time for her to go to bed. They younger girl pouts and looks at Ed with large pleading eyes and begs him to read the last part of the story to her first.

"I can't." All three siblings gawk since he's never refused in Narnia. A slight smirk slips onto his face as he informs Lucy, in a tone very reminiscent of Susan scolding one of them for chewing with their mouth open, "You're farther that I am. I can hardly read the end to you before I catch up."

Lucy sputters, clearly not expecting such an answer, while Susan and Peter both burst into laughter. Later both older siblings will acknowledge it wasn't funny but with Ed's tone and the euphoria ohim being awake, something so truly Ed like was a relief to hear and they laugh more for that than anything. After collecting herself, Susan tugs Lucy out of the room, both of them bidding their brothers a good night with kisses on the cheeks.

The moment the door closes Ed speaks, surprising Peter, "Is something wrong brother? Since I've woken you've looked like you wanted to say something."

He doesn't reply immediately, unsure of how or where to begin. He shifts position in the chair he sat in and eventually moved onto the bed, sitting so he faced his little brother. Ed watches him in curious silence, head tilted to the side and dark eyes wide, as he waits for Peter to start. He still looks dreadful, tired and small, and part of Peter wonders if this conversation is best saved until he's feeling better. After a brief internal debate, Peter decides that doing so might let Ed build back his walls and invalidate it so he manages to start.

"Ed, you know we forgive you right?" He isn't sure of how to begin and hopes this will be enough. The troubled look that crosses his brother's face is both painful and enlightening. So is his answer.

"Why do you ask Peter?" It's said in a careful tone and his heart breaks a little that Ed didn't simply answer with a yes. Of course if he could maybe they wouldn't need to have this conversation.

"While you were sick, reality seemed to mix with your nightmares. You said a lot of things and I wanted to make sure you knew. We love you and forgive you and-" He reaches out and pulls Ed to him, overwhelmed by what he needed to say. His brother stiffens, not ready for such emotion.

He doesn't relax either as he replies, "They were nightmares Peter, surely you aren't taking them seriously." His voice is low and uncomfortable, as if he knows he isn't being truthful.

"I realized, we never talked. After you were brought back. There was so much I needed to say to you but I didn't. I still haven't Ed and I'm sorry."

"There wasn't much to say. I did what I did and what happened is in the past." It could have come off as a dismissal and Ed probably intended that but it doesn't. His voice wavers and betrays more than he wants, confusion and an obvious desire to end this conversation.

"There was everything to say Ed! She-she tortured you, I saw the whip marks and scars how you shied away from all of us for so long, every hug or shoulder pat you accepted like a man about to die! And I never even told you how sorry I was, not even when you did."

"You had nothing to be sorry for." The fierceness in Ed's voice startles him and causes Peter to pull away enough to look down at Ed. He meets fiery eyes, clearly Ed feels strongly here. Too bad Peter does too.

"I was awful too you. I knew you were having a hard time, with Dad leaving, and school, and I was as much the problem as they were. And I'm supposed to take care of you! Instead I drove you into her arms. Of course you went to her, I gave you no reason to stay!"

"I made my choice Peter I decided to go to her; before that I choose to be a beast to all of you. _I_ did that, and if you had been kinder I wouldn't have accepted it. And now I don't deserve your forgiveness." The last part is said so quietly and brokenly that it hurts Peter to hear. He pulls Ed back against him and wraps his arms around him.

"I don't think we ever deserve forgiveness but Aslan forgave me and I know I don't deserve that."

"What did he forgive you for?" Ed's voice is curious and Peter swallows the lump in his throat. He hasn't told anyone about this, isn't sure he should but it seems right now.

"When we first came to the camp I found Him and He asked me to walk with Him. We did and I asked what would happen to you. He told me that when you returned to us, the Witch would demand your blood as payment. I didn't say anything and He asked me if I hated you or was angry with you." Peter's voice doesn't sound right to himself, too thick with emotions and he pauses here to try to swallow them down before continuing, "He didn't make me answer, maybe He knew I would say yes and didn't want me to have to live with myself after saying something so awful out loud. Instead He let me cry into His mane and whisper to me that He ordained the rightness of brotherly love and when I said I wasn't sure I could, He laughed and told me that I already did. He said that my feeling then were in anger and when I was sorry for them they were already forgiven. And Ed, the moment I saw you I felt sick I ever thought I didn't love you, that I was ever angry with you but I remembered what Aslan said, that I was already forgiven and so were you, be me and Su and Lu."

He hopes after everything he's just said Ed doesn't recoil from him but his brother doesn't. He looks hurt but accepting and Peter hates himself for putting the expression of doubt on his face. He opens his mouth to try to correct it but Ed talks first.

"Why did He forgive you?" Peter knows that Ed is really asking why Aslan forgives anyone and maybe why Peter forgave him, he can hear the burning desire in Ed's voice for the answer. As much as Peter wants to say what he's thinking he recognizes that Ed needs to hear this first.

"I asked myself that too, it plagued me for a long time and eventually I realized we can't deserve His forgiveness but we have it because He loves us. That's why we forgave you too, even if we didn't know it at the time, we love you Ed. I love you, and I'm sorry I've let you think otherwise and fight all these thoughts and nightmares alone. I swear from now on that anytime you need me I'll be there"

He can practically feel Ed's blush and he smiles. He also feels Ed relax finally and they sit there for a while like that. Maybe he did say the right thing after all.

Ed breaks the silence eventually, "I don't remember a lot since I got sick, most of it's hazy but I think I remember you sleeping here...right?"

"I did." His heart thumps in his chest so loudly he thinks Ed must be able to hear it. This question could be leading anywhere and Peter knows he has to find out but at the same time he doesn't know he wants to.

"Do you think maybe you can again? Just for tonight I mean I just-"

He doesn't finish Peter so relieved to hear this request cuts him off by kissing the top of his head, shocking him into silence, and whispers softly, "Tonight and any night you may need me, and if I'm not awake, just come to me." He thinks it may be a long while before Ed takes him up on that offer but he hopes someday he will. A moment later he realizes Ed's leaning against him more heavily.

He asks quietly, "Sleepy?" A nod against his chest is the only reply he gets. When he moves away he can tell much more would be beyond Ed. He rises from the bed and pulls the blankets away, settles Ed under them and then climbs in. Ed's asleep the moment Peter pulls him closer.

"Good night Eddie" Peter whispers and follows not long after with the thoughts that there is still a lot to talk about but it can wait. Ed is safe and he knows what Peter should have said a long time ago. Lucy was right, Aslan took care of them in the end.


	6. Epilogue

"I don't own Narnia*

a/n Well we made it, here's the epilogue as promised. I hope you all enjoyed reading and thank you too PadrePadro and Nanuka02 for reviewing!

The strange illness left Edmund much weaker than anyone thought and within a few days, he came down with a bad fever. It was every bit as painful as the first illness and the healers concluded that the strain the first put him caused the second. Peter didn't really care what the cause was only that Ed was miserable again. His consolation was that the fever never reached a potentially lethal point and Ed recovered from it quicker. The rest of the winter followed similarly though, Ed's health had never been good and this was obviously not helping.

Peter would be lying if he didn't admit that as much as he hated seeing his brother sick, he did like how much more tactile was when sick. His brother, as a rule, was not a touching person and even after coming to Narnia, that hadn't changed. He might allow Susan to fix his fair of return Lucy's hugs, but he wasn't exactly happy about it. Even during the pauses between the fevers and colds that winter, Ed dealt with his siblings need to touch gracefully but not always happily.

When he was sick though, he loved all of the hugging and petting and hand holding that all three of his siblings put him through. It became something of evening tradition, after dinner the three would join Ed in his room. Depending on the work they needed to do, they would spread out on his bed or occasionally at his desk and work or read or otherwise amuse themselves. During this time, Ed would soak up all the attention he could. Susan would brush his hair, Lucy would glue herself to his side, Peter read to all of them sometimes too.

It was hard but they made it through and by spring, Peter and Edmund were closer than they had ever been, they all were but it was most pronounced in the brothers. It hadn't been perfect, Peter spent as many nights with Ed as he did in his own room and some of the ones he did spend in his own bed, ended with Edmund curled up against him anyway. This secretly delighted him since it meant Ed felt comfortable enough, and trusted Peter enough, to seek him out.

These nights often lead to long conversations, many of which he should have had a long time ago. They taught him a lot about Ed's worries, misgivings, and insecurities and the more he learned the more he regretted his neglect of his brother. Spring may have brought an end to the otherwise endless bouts with illness, but it didn't bring an end to the nightmares and sadness.

It helped though, Peter was sure because Ed smiled much more and laughed and during the day he was happier than he had been for years. Lucy thrived on this and the two became the terrors of Cair Paravel. With Ed's wit and Lucy's charm the pair got into enough trouble for a lifetime. Peter never thought he would be delighted to find a frog in his boot but he was, of course he protested, loudly. Later he was forced to side with Susan, at least in front of her, who was firmly against these pranks. They never stopped but he was thankful for that.

The memory of Oreius coming into a meeting after falling asleep in the gardens with flowers braided into his hair and tail was a sight Peter would never forget. It was more impressive that everyone present managed to keep a straight face until the librarian of the Cair, an elder centaur mare, entered. After squinting at him over her glasses and then cleaning her lens, she critically informed the great general that, "red was a fine color but it clashed with his coloring and if that was how he intended to present himself the least he could do was find pink flowers since they would match better. Ed had been discreetly out the door long before she finished but Peter still heard his laughter and the General had given chase.

Of course despite the resurgence of his mischief and return of his cheer, a certain solemnity still pervaded him. He's still quiet too, not to the same extent but the change in him was obvious to most. It took Peter a while to accept but eventually he did and in the end he thought it for the best. Ed was happier and maybe even in Narnia, perfection was too much to expect. As long as Peter was there, Ed could feel safe that he wasn't alone.

They never receive a complete answer as to what the illness was however it happens again the following year and every one after it all coinciding with the first snow of the year. The healers decide that the wound he received at Beruna was the cause. When he broke the staff he destroyed its power but when she stabbed him, some of the magic found its way into him and the first snow gave it power to hurt Ed every year. Peter is angry but Ed seems to accept it, he tells Peter quietly one night before they fall asleep that it helps him remember his betrayal and the forgiveness that followed. Peter doesn't think he needs a reminder but Ed sleepily tells him having one isn't all bad.

Years later Peter reflects as he curls his adult brother into his side that the Witch may have intended to enact one final revenge when she stabbed Ed, but in the end, she caused them to be much closer. He isn't thankful for her. He still hates her for everything she did to Ed and Narnia, but it does give him some small, smug triumph that all of the evil she intended turned out for the best. He never asks Aslan if He knew all of this would happen but he suspects the Lion did and it's enough for him to trust Aslan would keep them as He promised.


End file.
